


Handwriting

by comedianne



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedianne/pseuds/comedianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron missed his friends. So he was going to ask her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handwriting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this is my lil' story about Ron. It's short, but I hope you like it! :) If you have ANY comments leave them for me! I need criticism :) Thanks for reading!! #13moredays  
> -comedianne

He was going to do it.

He was going to ask her.

He, Ron Swanson, was going to  ask Leslie Knope for a job. Yes, it would be hard, and demeaning. But he couldn't work like this anymore. So, he was going to ask her.

It had been lonely these past few weeks. He saw his once-noble fighters, his once best friends, disappear before his eyes. And there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want to be a sad-sack, begging them to stay with him at the lame Parks department job he'd had for so many years. They'd all had it for so many years. But they were great people, going off to do great things, and he knew he couldn't stop them. Nope. The Parks Department couldn't hold you here forever, unfortunately.  So , he was going to go off and leave, just like the rest of them did. And he was going to be happy about it.

"Hey Ron?" Ben popped his head in through his door, very uncharacteristically. He'd noticed that Ben used to always stand right in his office, next to Leslie, when they were together, buit still, in the same spot if she was there or not. Right in front of the bench, so that he (Ron was guessing here) look at Leslie talking, doing work, whatever, through the window in the door.  Always the same spot, and always very respectful. Ron liked that. He'd always had thought Ben was a nice kid, very stressed at times, and why wouldn't he be? 3 kids at home. Ron knew what that was like. Ben always was kind, no matter what, and tough, too, although it didn't look like it on the outside. That's why he and Leslie were such a good fit. Both of them were tough, and kind and...

"Can you sign these papers for me?" Ben stuck out some crap papers for one of Leslie's projects that he was supposed to approve for the city. They were always detailed reports about the impact of the project on the community and the region and blah, blah,blah. He hated doing government work, but he did like signing these papers. Leslie normally would include Tom and Donna in these projects of hers, so they would have to sign the papers, and then everyone in her department that was of importance signed the papers, and Ben signed the papers, and of course, Leslie signed the papers, so that, in the end, everyone's name was on the sheet, in their different handwriting's. Yeah, it was kind of stupid to care about his  ex-coworker's handwriting's, biut it really described them; Ben in a rushed scribble, April in small capitals, Andy with elementary cursive and Donna with swoopy script. Really,  signing these papers and seeing everyone's names back on the same sheet gave him a feeling of home, that nothing had changed in the year or so that they had drifted apart. 

         Ron could feel himself getting sentimental. Grunting, he quickly signed his name and shoved it back to Ben. "Thanks." Ben said. "No problem." Ron replied, softly smiling. "How are Diane and the kids?" "They're great, great. And yours?" Ben chuckled. "They're great. I mean," he ran his fingers through his hair, "You know, it's hard. But, it's great." 

Ron remembered those first few days with Ivy and Zoey, and how much adjusting he had to do. Ben? It was a surprise he wasn't dead by now. "Care for a drink?" "No, I've got to get this to Tom before the City Council ruling . But it was really good to see you."

"You too, Ben." Ron watched him walk out and away from the Parks department. Yes, he was going to do it. He was going to ask her.


End file.
